1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lug nut wrench to remove and replace lug nuts which is of the universal collapsible type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of automobiles and other such type vehicles which have lug nuts of varying size, and where the wheel depth, and wheel type also vary, there has been increasing interest in the development of a universal lug nut wrench. Such wrenches must be capable of removing the wheel cover, or center cap to obtain access to the lug nuts, so that the wheel or rim can be mounted and dismounted from the vehicle axle. The wrench must be compact so that it can be stored in the available space provided by the vehicle manufacturer, but must be capable of operation by anyone who has to remove and/or replace lug nuts. Lug nuts are varied as to size, length, tightening requirements, and accessibility due to the considerable variation in vehicle wheel type and width.
Various tools and wrenches have been proposed such as those shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Davis, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,001; Boe U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,283; Florko, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,931; Sweitzer U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,425; Houser et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,412; Koren et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,600; Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,856; Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,742; Vazquez U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,413; the British Patent to Bidal No. 292,450; the French Patent to Martin No. 2,544,378 and the German Patent to Swoboda No. 2,603,099. None of the prior art devices provides a lug nut wrench which is useful with a wide variety of cars by virtually anyone who desires to remove and replace lug nuts, and which wrench has the other described desirable properties.